Finding Phineas
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Simply "Finding Nemo" Phineas and Ferb version. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Me: I was watching 'Finding Nemo' and I got this crazy/cute idea. I am REALLY obsessed with other Disney movies PnF style lately aren't I?**

**Phineas: yes, yes you are**

**Me: also, this is another story with Heinz being Phineas' father. Just a fair warning **

**Isabella: anyway, she doesn't own Phineas and Ferb or Finding Nemo which is what this story is based off of**

**Phineas: please read and review**

**All: enjoy! **

Heinz and Linda looked at the baby boy Linda held in her arms. He was sleeping soundly wrapped up in a blue blanket. Linda set down the baby in his crib. Heinz and Linda had just moved to a large purple building in a large city named Danville, and they were excited to start their new life with their new son.

"Wow," Heinz said and Linda nodded.

They were looking out the window at the view of the city.

"Wow," Heinz said again and Linda did a simple 'mhh hmm'.

"Wow," he said again.

"Yes Heinz, it's wonderful," Linda said.

"So what do you think Linda? Did I do good? I bet when you said you wanted a view, you didn't think you were going to get THIS view, huh? Did ya?" Heinz asked excited and proud that he found such a wonderful home.

"You did good honey," Linda said giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

The happy couple approached the baby boy sleeping. He shook a little, and he somewhat smiled.

"Aw look Heinz, he's dreaming. We still have to name him you know," Linda said.

"Okay, how about Heinz Jr.?"

"I like Phineas," Linda said.

"Phineas? Well that's a nice name too," Heinz said smiling.

"Just think Heinz, that's OUR son. We're gonna get to be parents. We can teach him how to ride a bike someday and we can get all choked up on his first day of school," Linda said.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Heinz, I'm sure he'll love you. He is your son after all," Linda said.

Heinz then stared at Linda endearingly, and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Remember how we met?"

"I try not to sometimes," Linda said.

"I remember it…like it was yesterday," Heinz said, and he began to role play it, "Excuse me miss, can you see if I have a hook in my finger? I was fishing, and I might have gotten a hook in my finger."

Linda playfully tried to get away so she could look at the view again, but while they played, somebody burst through the door and broke it. Linda saw this as she ran in the next room. Heinz realized it got quiet. Linda stared at the intruder with a scared petrified look. The intruder had his eye on her, and Heinz came in the room. Linda then stared in the direction of the baby's room.

"Linda, he'll be fine. Just hide," Heinz said, but then Linda ran to the baby's room.

The intruder then went after her. Heinz tried to fight the intruder, but he knocked him against the wall knocking him out. Hours later, Heinz woke up to hear the baby crying.

"Linda!" Heinz shouted getting up.

He ran and looked around the house. The last place he looked was the baby's room. He heard the baby crying, and he looked for Linda, but she was nowhere to be found. He then found the baby wrapped up in a blanket on the floor crying. Heinz realized Linda was gone. He then picked up the baby and he cradled it. The baby then stopped crying.

"There, there, there, it's okay. Daddy's got you. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you…Phineas," Heinz said.

**Me: well that's it. As you can tell I changed the dialogue a bit. **

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	2. First Day of School

_**Phineas and Ferb**_** belongs to Dan and Swampy, **_**Finding Nemo**_** (which is what this is based off of) is owned by Disney and Pixar.**

**Please read and review**

Ten years later, Heinz was sleeping peacefully in what was going to be his and Linda's room, but because of the intruder, he shared it with himself. Phineas, now ten years old and very optimistic and excited for new experiences, ran in the room, and he jumped on the bed to wake up his father. Now, Phineas although very optimistic and energetic was a bit…different and Heinz was very protective of him. Phineas had to crawl onto the bed in order to start jumping. Phineas was a bit…short for his age, and he had a misshaped head that may have something to do with his height. Phineas got to the top of the bed, and he started jumping and making the bed bounce therefore waking his father up.

"Dad, Dad! It's my first day of school! First day of school!" Phineas happily exclaimed as he gleefully jumped on his father's bed.

"I don't wanna go to school. Five more minutes Mommy," Heinz said.

"Not you Dad, me!" Phineas said, and he grabbed his dad's arm, "Come on it's time for school, time for school! Oh boy oh boy oh boy!"

"Alright Phineas slow down," Heinz said, but Phineas was twirling around, and he fell off the bed.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell off and Heinz gasped as he heard the thud.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Heinz said suddenly getting up and running to the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad," Phineas said.

Heinz help Phineas to his feet, and he checked him over. He turned his head and gave him a full body check. Phineas rolled his eyes. Heinz treated Phineas like a baby. In fact, the only reason Phineas' first day of school was today when it should have been five years ago was because Heinz was VERY protective of him. Heinz didn't think Phineas was ready for school yet. Ever since he lost Linda because of that attacker, he's been keeping himself and Phineas away from the world. Phineas would look outside the window at the view of Danville, and he would sigh in boredom.

"Dad, I'm fine," Phineas said a bit annoyed.

Heinz then stopped checking him over, and he stood up.

"Ya know Phineas. You don't have to go to school this year if you don't want to. I mean, if you wanna wait a year or two more, that would be TOTALLY fine with me," Heinz said.

"Come on Dad, it's time for school," Phineas said tugging at his father's sleeve.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a year or two?"

"Dad, my first day of school was supposed to be five years ago. Five years is long enough. I'm ready for school," Phineas said.

"Alright Phineas, go get ready."

"Dad…I'm already ready."

"Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yep."

"Combed your hair?"

"Yep."

"Eaten breakfast?"

"Dad, I'm too short to reach the cupboard and you won't let me climb it because you're afraid I'll fall."

"Oh…right."

Heinz then put on his signature look, a black turtle neck with greenish pants and a white lab coat to top it all off. He then poured Phineas a bowl of Fruity Rainbow Flakes and a bowl of doonkleberries. Doonkleberries were Phineas' absolute favorite fruit. Phineas ate his breakfast, and he went to brush his teeth again. He then grabbed his backpack, and he and Heinz were off. Despite Phineas supposing to have started school when he was five (Preschool) and go from there, he was getting to be able to start in the appropriate grade (fifth grade), for there was already a test to see if he even needed to previous grades, but Phineas proved to be smart enough to start in his appropriate grade. Heinz, being very protective of Phineas, held Phineas' hand as they walked throughout town. Whenever they crossed the street, Heinz would hold it tighter, and he would even say things like 'hold my hand' or 'careful'. Soon they came up to a stoplight that had a lot of traffic. Suddenly all the traffic stopped for them, and they walked across the street.

"Hold my hand Phineas. Hold my hand," Heinz said.

"Dad, you're not gonna freak out like you did at the petting zoo are you?" Phineas asked rolling his eyes.

"Hey, that goat was about to charge," Heinz defended.

The two got to the school, and they got to the gymnasium where Heinz could register Phineas and get his stuff. The two ran into three other parents, one was an Indian looking man, the other two were mothers. One was a chubby looking woman with a yellow dress, and the other was a Mexican looking woman with long black hair tied with a green ribbon. She wore a white shirt under an orange jacket, golden hoop earrings, maroon pants and brown sandals completed her look.

"Hi there," Heinz said, "Um where do we meet his teacher?"

"Oh right over there sir," the Mexican mom said.

"First day huh?" the Indian father asked.

"Yeah…LITERALLY my first day," Phineas said.

"Weren't you in kindergarten, first, second, third and fourth grade hun?" the Mexican mom asked.

"Nope," Phineas replied, "Dad said I wasn't ready."

"Okay, Phineas, why don't you go play with the kids. Maybe you'll make some friends," Heinz said pushing him toward the other kids.

Phineas walked over to meet a group of kids that looked similar to the group of parents. In the group, there was a boy that had black hair, wore blue overalls with a white t-shirt and blue and white shoes lighter than Phineas'. Another was a boy that was chubby like his mother, wore a black t-shirt with a skull, green shorts, and tall red boots. He had brown hair in a buzz cut. The last was a girl with raven black hair with blue highlights. She wore a fuchsia pink dress with a matching bow and pink and white tennis shoes and a white t-shirt underneath the dress. The three looked about Phineas' age, and they were just chatting. Phineas approached them, and he smiled. The girl looked at him, and she smiled too.

"Hi, what 'cha doin?" the girl asked.

Phineas looked around.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked turning his head back toward the girl.

"Well duh, do you see anyone else staring at us?" the girl said and giggled, "I'm Isabella."

"The name's Buford," the chubby boy said turning his head toward Phineas.

"I'm Baljeet," the Indian boy said also turning his head toward Phineas.

"I'm Phineas," Phineas said a little nervously.

"Oh, you're the new student. How come you've never been in the previous grades? Did you just move here?" Isabella asked.

"No…I don't want to talk about it," Phineas said.

"Okay, well our science teacher is taking us on a field trip today since it's the first day," Isabella said.

"Which makes absolutely no sense," Baljeet said, "If it's the first day, we should learn."

"It's an educational field trip Baljeet," Isabella said.

"I guess that makes me feel a little better," Baljeet said.

"Pfft, nerd," Buford said.

"Phineas!" Heinz called, and the other parents called for their kids.

"Hey how come you have such a small body? Baljeet it short, but you're REALLY short and at least he has a normal head," Buford said, and Buford's mom smacked him in the head, "Hey, what'd I do?"

"Be nice Buford, it's his first time at school," she said.

"Don't worry Phineas, you're not the only one that's a bit…abnormal shall we call it. See my left arm? It's actually slightly shorter than my right arm, but you can't really tell…especially when I move them around all the time," Isabella said.

"I'm obnoxious," Buford said getting a bit in Phineas' face.

"Who can argue with that," Baljeet asked, "Anyway, believe it or not, I'm a bit…allergic to the air."

"Really? So you sneeze all the time then?" Phineas asked.

"Ah choo!" Baljeet sneezed, "That answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"See, we all have our abnormalities. Normal is overrated anyway," Isabella said.

Just then Mr. McGillicuddy came in the gymnasium.

"Alright, students, on the bus," he said.

The kids went out to the bus, and their parents followed. Heinz followed right behind Phineas, and Phineas rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you can go now," he said as he got on the bus and looked out the window.

Heinz then told Mr. McGillicuddy about Phineas' problems, and the bus sped off. Heinz watched as it pulled off, and he whispered out loud, "Be safe."

"Wow, you're doing pretty good for a first timer," Baljeet's father said.

"Well…I guess you can't hold onto them forever can ya?" Heinz said.

"Yeah, I'm not really very supportive of them going to the desert either," Buford's mom said.

"THE DESERT? They're going to the DESERT? Why don't we just fry them up without the sunburn they'll get out there!" Heinz shouted, running toward where the bus sped off to.

"Calm down, it's not that bad," Isabella's mom said.

"Don't tell me to be calm when my son is out there!" Heinz shouted from the distance, and soon he was seen no more.


	3. The Desert

_**Phineas and Ferb **_**belongs to Dan and Swampy and **_**Finding Nemo **_**belongs to Disney and Pixar. **

**Please read and review**

The bus sped throughout town. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were trying to talk to Phineas, but Phineas just stared out the window in awe. Isabella was sitting right next to him while Buford and Baljeet were sitting in the seat behind them. Isabella smiled and she snapped him out of it.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Isabella said, and the two stared together.

Isabella found herself taking her gaze off of the surroundings outside, but making its way to Phineas. Phineas was mirroring this, and when they both saw this, they quickly turned away from each other and blushed. Buford and Baljeet chuckled, but once Buford realized he was laughing WITH THE NERD, he did a wet willy on him.

"Isabella and… uh what's your name again?" Buford asked.

"Phineas," Phineas replied optimistically.

"I think I'll just call you Dinner Bell. Anyway, Isabella and Dinner Bell, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Buford teased, and Isabella elbowed him really hard, for Buford was leaning over the seat exposing his stomach, "Hey! What was that for?!"

Isabella ignored the bully, and she took out a book to read. Phineas, curious to know looked at the book. It was a book called _Inkheart_. The title itself made the young boy cast away from the world curious. Isabella glanced up to see Phineas' curious face. She smiled at the boy's curiosity. She liked to help people, especially new students.

"It's called Inkheart. It's about a girl and her father who have this amazing gift to be able to read things in and out of books. It's a really good book," Isabella explained.

Phineas smiled and blushed a bit, but then he felt a little embarrassed and shy, so he returned to staring out the window at the wonders of the world outside the penthouse he and his father live in. Eventually the bus pulled up to the desert. Phineas was curious. It looked…completely empty, but then the bus continued to drive into the desert, and Phineas could see trees, and he assumed that's where they were going. Soon the bus pulled in, and Phineas saw water and trees everywhere in this small little area. He then turned to Isabella who was reading her book.

"Isabella, what is this place?" he asked.

Isabella put her book down, and she put it in her book bag. She then turned to Phineas again.

"Oh this is called an oasis. Didn't you know that?" Isabella asked.

"Actually, I don't know much about the world outside. My dad always told me the outside world is a dangerous place. He's been like that as long as I can remember," Phineas said.

"Did something happen to him…or someone he cares about?" Isabella asked.

"My…mother was…well…Dad doesn't go into detail about what exactly happened to her, but she died when I was a baby. Dad doesn't like to talk about it," Phineas said.

"I didn't know that. I'm so sorry that happened," Isabella said noticing a single tear well up in the boy's eye.

"It's okay, um…we should go you know," Phineas said.

Phineas and Isabella looked around to realize they were the last ones on the bus. The bus driver was telling the kids to get off, not to be rude, but because they were the last ones.

"Okay," Isabella said, and the kids walked off the bus.

The teacher was panicking because two of his students were missing.

"Sorry we're late sir!" Isabella said as she and Phineas came running up.

"That's alright, well anyway…huh? That's a komodo dragon! Students gather!" Mr. McGillicuddy said.

The students all gathered around the komodo dragon as Mr. McGillicuddy gave some facts. Buford and Baljeet found and met up with Phineas and Isabella. Buford rolled his eyes obviously not wanting to learn about a dumb komodo dragon (I think they're AWESOME!), and he tapped on each of the three's shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go explore," Buford said.

"But shouldn't we stay here where the teacher can see us?" Phineas asked.

"You are such a Daddy's boy," Buford teased, and he walked out into the open desert.

Baljeet and Isabella followed him because they don't mind adventure. Phineas wanted an adventure more than anything right now, but he didn't want to blow his first day out in the real world. Still, he's curious as to what his new friends were doing. He snuck away from the group, and he saw the three standing out by a fence. The three were staring at something in the distance.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Phineas called, "What are you guys staring at?"

"That," Baljeet said, and he sneezed a bit and pointed toward a dark figure in the distance.

"Whoa! What's that?" Phineas asked.

"I think Irving said it's a tank," Baljeet said.

"Who's Irving?" Phineas asked.

"He's like the most popular kid in our grade," Buford said.

"Oh, so that's a tank? Cool," Phineas said.

"Go touch it nerd," Buford said pushing Baljeet.

"I don't think we should," Phineas said, "It's probably fenced in for a reason."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat," Baljeet said climbing over the fence, "Look at me. I'm gonna go touch the tank. AH CHOO!"

Buford laughed and Isabella giggled. Phineas was unsure about all this.

"Let's see you guys get closer," Baljeet said.

"You're on," Isabella said climbing over the fence and going closer to the tank than Baljeet, "Beat that!"

Buford then climbed over and went further than Isabella. They all turned to Phineas who was conflicting with himself. He didn't want to get in trouble, and you never know what could happen. He looked at his friends who were staring at him to join them out there.

"Come on Dinner Bell. How far can you go?" Buford asked.

"Oh um…my dad says it's not safe-" Phineas began, but he was interrupted by a voice.

"Phineas! No!" Heinz said running up to him.

"Dad?" Phineas asked alarmed.

"You were about to go into the open desert!"

"No Dad I wasn't!"

"It's just a good thing I came here."

"Sir he wasn't going to do it," Isabella said defending Phineas.

"Yeah, he was too scared," Buford said.

"No I wasn't," Phineas said.

"This doesn't concern you kids, and you're lucky I'm not telling your parents you were out there," Heinz said, and he turned back to his son, "You know you're short and you have a misshaped head!"

"I can take care myself out here fine Dad, okay?!" Phineas yelled.

"No it's not okay! You shouldn't be anywhere near here. You know what, you're not ready, so we'll start school in a year or two," Heinz said taking Phineas' hand and directing them out of the desert, but Phineas snatched his hand out of his father's grip.

"No Dad! Just because you're scared of the world doesn't mean I am!" he yelled.

"You're not ready, and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you JUST CAN'T Phineas!" Heinz yelled.

Phineas crossed his arms, and hung his head down as he muttered, "I hate you."

Heinz heard this, and he gasped sort of. The teacher came out of the oasis looking for the kids, and he heard the whole thing…so did the rest of the class. The teacher told the class to go explore the oasis while he talked to Heinz. Phineas just stood there, and he looked over at the tank.

"Excuse me, can I be of any help here? I am a scientist," Mr. McGillicuddy said.

"No I'm sorry. He's not ready for this, and he needs to wait because he could get hurt here," Heinz explained.

"I can assure you he'll be safe with me," Mr. McGillicuddy said.

"I'm sure he would, but you have a large class, and he could get distracted. I mean look what happened. Those three almost persuaded him to go out into the desert and touch that tank," Heinz said.

"OH MY GOSH! PHINEAS IS RUNNING OVER TO THAT TANK!" one of the classmates shouted.

Everyone looked out to the tank, and sure enough, he was running toward the tank. Phineas was tired of being treated like a helpless little baby. He heard the calls from his father telling him to get back, but he ignored it. He went up to the tank, and he faced toward the group.

"If you take one more move mister," Heinz said.

Phineas lifted his hand ready to touch the tank.

"If you put one finger on that tank! Do you hear me?! Don't touch the t-" Heinz said, but Phineas put his hand to the tank and he kept it there, "Phineas!"

Phineas kept his hand on the tank, and he glared at his father. Buford was impressed that he touched the tank. Heinz has never been so angry at anyone, especially Phineas.

"You just walk your little legs right here Phineas!" Heinz shouted.

"Why don't you come out here and MAKE ME!" Phineas yelled back.

"You are in BIG trouble young man!" Heinz yelled.

"I can't be in trouble if I don't come back now can I?!" Phineas yelled, and he ran further into the desert.

**I know it happened a lot differently in the movie, but these guys are humans, not fish, so I worked with it. You'll see why I had Phineas run off. Please review**

**Carpe Diem!**


	4. Mirages

**Wow, I'm impressed with myself, I started this chapter TODAY, and I got it done TODAY! One factor is that it's a weekend day…and that I've been sick in bed with my pajamas in doing nothing but watching movies and chilling in the lap top all day. Oh well, at least I used it to my advantage lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Finding Nemo**

**Please read and review.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Phineas ran deeper into the desert. He'd been running for what seemed like hours. He was starting to get tired, and he was slowing down. He had heard his father call for him before he ran off, and even now in the distance he hears his father calling his name in the distance. Soon he realizes something…the words he said to his father echoed in his head.

"_I hate you."_

He started to regret his decision to run away. He looked in the direction where he ran off from, and in the distance, he could hear a very faint voice.

"Phineas!" it called.

Phineas knew it was his father. He thought about the pros and cons of going back or continuing to run away:

Running Away

Pros: no more being treated like a baby

Cons: he'd be all alone, he'd never see his dad again, he'd never see his friends again, and his dad would be heartbroken

Going Back

Pros: all the cons of running away wouldn't happen, maybe his father would let him have a little more freedom

Cons: he'd be treated like a baby, he'd be in big trouble, and he'd get made fun of…

He then came to the decision that maybe he should just go back. He looked back, and he heard his father call out for his voice again, but this time…it sounded closer and in a different direction. Phineas looked around for where his father's voice was. Oddly enough, it sounded like it was very very close. He turned to where he heard the voice, and he saw him…his father. Heinz stood there looking sorry, and just happy to see his little Phineas safe. Phineas' eyes sparkled as they welled up with tears of joy, and he smiled.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Come here son," Heinz said.

Phineas ran up to his father. His arms were spread out so that the two could embrace each other for a hug. Just as Phineas ran close enough to embrace Heinz, he vanished.

"Dad! Wait!" Phineas called as Heinz faded.

Phineas then concluded that it was all just a mirage from the desert. He then heard his father call his name in the distance again. He was about to start running toward the direction of his father's voice, but then he felt something. He felt…lightheaded and dehydrated. He then remembered that he turned down a water bottle that morning.

* * *

"_Phineas, maybe you should bring a water bottle. I mean, you never know what can happen," Heinz said._

"_Dad, I'll be fine. Schools have these things called drinking fountains," Phineas said jokingly._

"_Alright, if you say so…I just can't believe you're going to your first day of school," Heinz said, "You're POSITIVE you don't want a water bottle?"_

"_I'll be fine Dad. I don't need it," Phineas said._

* * *

Phineas regretted that decision now. He'd only had a precise five seconds before he fell into pure darkness. The last thing he felt was the sand as he fell into it.

* * *

Heinz walked as far as he could. He could hear Phineas cry out 'Dad', and he knew he was close. Just then he saw his little boy. He was angry. He had his back turned to him.

"You treat me like a little baby! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! I hate you!" Phineas said.

The words stung as bad as they did the first time. Heinz covered his ears and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Phineas had a sad face.

"I'm sorry Dad! I'm so sorry," Phineas said.

Heinz ran up to Phineas, but just as he was about to embrace him, Phineas…was gone. Heinz fell to his knees, and he felt a single tear fall from his left eye. Why did he treat Phineas like a baby? Why did he have to yell at him? Why did he have to accuse of him of going into open desert without letting him explain? Why had he not let him be in school when he was supposed to? All these and many other questions rang in his head racking his brain. He'd lost Linda ten years ago, and now because he hadn't wanted anything happening to him and keeping him from the world, ironically he lost Phineas now. All Heinz wanted to do was find Phineas and tell him he was sorry. He then saw something in the distance. As he got closer, he could see fiery red hair blowing and flowing like a camp fire with the sandy wind of the desert. He then made out the owner of the fiery red hair.

"No…"

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter basically had NOTHING to do with the actual movie and was TOTALLY short, but I promise next chapter will go back to the way the movie supposed to be for the most part and will be longer. Anyway we all know who it is obviously. Please review**

**Carpe Diem! **


	5. Taken

Heinz ran as fast as he could, but a sandstorm was keeping him from Phineas. Suddenly he collapsed in the sand. He tried crawling, but he wasn't making much progress.

"Phineas! Wake up Phineas!" Heinz called, but Phineas was unable to respond.

Soon Heinz saw another illusion. A truck drove by and some people in some suits ran out of the truck, and they headed toward Phineas.

"Hey I think I got something," one of them said.

Heinz couldn't identify the voices because his brain was frying from the fumes and heat. It sounded like some sort of man though. Two more people in suits ran out of the truck toward his boy, and they picked him up gently. The first one came up to the other two. One held Phineas' feet while the other held him by his waist. His unconscious arms dangled and his face was full of sand. The first suited person assumed to be a man opened his mouth to see that not only sand came go into his mouth, but his tongue was extremely dry.

"Oh, the poor little fella. Is there anyone around here?" the man called out, "We have a young boy who is extremely dehydrated! Is he your son?! Hello! Anybody out here?!"

Heinz tried to get up and claim his son, but he just couldn't gain the strength to do so. The man in the suit didn't know what to do. If he left the boy out here, he'd die. He didn't know where the boy lived either. He then decided to take him to his home in Sydney, Australia. The man's name was Francis Monogram, a scientist from Sydney looking for helpless abandoned children to take to his orphanage. As a scientist, he studied human behavior. Not to worry, he doesn't test on them. He only watches and records data from the orphanage, but he also loves the children as if they were his own. The eldest of the children help to keep order in the house as well. He had many people living there. Some kids, some teens, and even some people ALMOST adults that felt at home in the orphanage. The scientist decided that since the poor boy was pretty much dying, he would take him back to Sydney with him, and heal him. He then would live there with the other children as one of his own. Oddly enough, this was the youngest one yet. He carefully put the boy in a comfortable bed in the back of the truck, and everyone got into the truck and drove off. Heinz, finally able to get his strength, tried to catch up to the truck, but he was too late. The truck sped off to the direction of Sydney, Australia. Heinz, not able to bear more heat of the desert and the fact that his son was truly and forever gone for good, fainted.

* * *

Inside the truck Phineas slept peacefully as Monogram cleaned his face of the sand and rehydrated his tongue by giving him a water bottle. Soon the boy was nice and clean, ready for the trip to Sydney. Inside his subconscious, Phineas was dreaming about how terrible he treated his father. The words he said…they stung. He watched as the memory was displayed in front of him.

_"You know you're short and you have a misshaped head!"_

_"I can take care myself out here fine Dad, okay?!" Phineas yelled._

_"No it's not okay! You shouldn't be anywhere near here. You know what, you're not ready, so we'll start school in a year or two," Heinz said taking Phineas' hand and directing them out of the desert, but Phineas snatched his hand out of his father's grip._

_"No Dad! Just because you're scared of the world doesn't mean I am!" he yelled._

_"You're not ready, and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you JUST CAN'T Phineas!" Heinz yelled._

_Phineas crossed his arms, and hung his head down as he muttered, "I hate you."_

Hearing his own voice, that always actually looked up to his father because he didn't have a mother to look up to, say those three words to his own father. He wanted to shout at the memory and say, "YOU IDIOT! HE'S ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" He of course couldn't since it was a memory. Young Phineas had no idea where he was going, and what his father was gonna go through to get there…for him…

* * *

Heinz woke up not in the sand of the desert, but inside a house. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. He looked around to see that it wasn't his own house he was in. There was teal wallpaper and white furniture in the room he was in. The house was a regular twin size unlike his king size at home.

"Oh good! You're awake," a voice said startling the man and making him fall back off the other side of the bed, "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Heinz got up and noticed the fall caused a small bump on his head. He then realized he was in a strange house with a strange woman he's never met. He then remembered what happened. Phineas was being taken away from him (not intentionally to hurt him of course) and he fainted. He was in this weird house and meanwhile Phineas was being taken to SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA! Thousands upon MILLIONS of miles away from home. He was NEVER going to see his little Phineas again. First Linda…now Phineas.


End file.
